A Pirate's Life Ain't For Everyone
by LoveIsLikeDeath
Summary: Meray is a wealthy woman who was forced to marry Arnold, the man who she does not love. But there is only one man that she truely loves. And that would be her childhood friend, the pirate who sailed away and Meray's wedding day.
1. The Long Night

1. The Long Night

Piracy. Every child's dream, every adult's nightmare. And the ultimate thievery of my time. It was a big problem for colonial ports and no matter how much they tried, the Royal Navy almost never succeeded at finding all of the pirates in a crew. And if they were caught, they were hanged at the gallows and put on display, warning other pirates of what their ill fated future would be. And the greatest pirates among them could get away with every crime they committed, which included stealing, impersonation, hijacking, and much more. And even though pirates loved jewels and gems, their most possessive treasure was gold Doubloons and silver Pieces of Eight.

My father was Jon Winding. He was one of the most infamous pirates known in the Caribbean. But his biggest flaw was his thirst for treasury. And he wanted it badly. He married my mother, Jacqueline Françoise, and retired from being a pirate when my twin sister and I were born. But his thirst for treasure didn't stop there. He had named my sister Ruby Emerald Winding and my mother named me Meray Ann Winding. But, one short week later, my mother died of pneumonia and my father was devastated. He was a former buccaneer, left alone with two infant girls. So, he did what any other man would do at this time. Raise us? No, not _my _father. He handed us over to his best mate's wife, Mrs. Sparrow, and left with their father to set out for treasure.

When I was a teenager, Jack Sparrow was my one true love. Although I had lived with him for my whole life, I still loved him with all my heart. But, the worst day of my life had come. I was betrothed to a wealthy man named Arnold Wiln, who later became the city's governor. But at our wedding, I didn't see Jack anywhere. I looked out into the horizon, seeing a small ship sail into the setting sun. Jack was following in his father's footsteps, and became a pirate. I never heard from him again after that dreaded day. After a week of being married, a pirate raid happened. I hid, not letting the pirates take me. And instead of taking me, they took my sister's and my foster mother's lives. I wept for what felt like decades. Everything I loved...everything I wanted...gone. The pirates had killed my dreams, my love, and my sister.

About then, I hated pirates. I never wanted to see another pirate as long as I lived. I guess I would rather be miserable and married than be on a wild, fun adventure. Even though, every now and then I would look out my window, seeing myself behind the wheel of a big, beautiful ship, yelling out orders to my crew. Then, I would catch myself and remind me that they made my life miserable. I'd stop looking out to the sea, and look down on the city my husband and I owned.

"Honey?" Arnold's voice asked from behind me, startling me at first. I stood up and turned to him, looking into his electric blue eyes.

"Please Arnold. I'm Meray...Call me Meray." I sighed. I never had any feelings for Arnold. Although he thought I was the most beautiful and fairest thing that roamed this Earth. And he'd always tell me, 'You're the only key to my heart.' Or something sappy like that.

"Well, we've been married for ten years now...and...Meray, I want to have a son to carry out my responsibility if Governor." He said, his voice wavering. He had asked me this many times, and I would always say the same thing.

"When I fall in love." I simply stated.

"Meray! I will not take this anymore! You've ignored my love too long! You are **going** to bear my child!" He demanded, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into another room. I wiggled and squirmed, kicked and punched. But his grip wouldn't loosen.

"No! Stop! No!" I yelled, my eyes burning. I held my tears, trying to get free of the hug he was forcing me into. "Stop!" I felt the tears stream down my face and past my lips. "Stop..." I whispered, looking him in the eyes. His hard, stone-like expression softened.

"I-I...Oh god..." He let go of me, turning his back to me and cupping his hands over his face. "I'm so sorry Meray..." He sobbed. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He put his hands down, turning and looking at me straight in my eyes. "Why don't you love me? I gave you everything you've ever wanted." He asked.

"Arnold...I just don't like you in that way. I've told you many times..." I sighed.

"Then why did you marry me? Why did you commit to a long term relationship if you didn't even like one bit?!" He questioned as the stone-like expression came back to his face. He looked me in the eyes and my legs went weak. Arnold was very handsome, but I could never love him.

"Arnold..." I sighed.

"Why do you stay here? I am not keeping you here. You may leave at anytime. So why do you stay with the one you do not love?" He questioned.

"Because this is my home. Where would I go? I would be dead on the street, that's where." I argued. "My whole family might as well be **dead**." I yelled, turning my back to him. He had called my name a few times, but I ignored him. My eyes burned from holding back the tears that long to escape.

When I entered the room, a maid was laying out a very beautiful and expensive dress. She smiled and laid it on a chair, getting out my nightgown.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, coming into my room.

"Oh, the King is coming! You and your husband shall meet him. You have to look fancy for his majesty." She said. I nodded and changed into my nightgown, and got into bed as the maid put the heating iron under my sheets. When she left, I stare out the window, looking into the moonlit horizon. It was so beautiful. But then, a tear roll of my cheek. Where would I go? The only way I were to survive out of this house, was to commit a crime. And that was just not me. I could never follow the path my father and Jack had taken...or could I?

I sat up in my bed, looking about. The light that shed into my room had faded, so I got up and went over to my desk, writing a simple letter. It read:

_Dear Arnold,_

_I have left to start my career in sailing. Please remember me as a friend. I could not stand this living anymore. I have left my ring, symbolizing the end of our relationship. Very Sincerely,_

_Meray Winding_

I took off my wedding ring, setting it on the letter. I then check the letter for errors, and scurry out into the hall, sneaking slowly past bedrooms. I slowly open Arnold's door, gradually walking past his sleeping body. I changed into a pair of brown knickers and a white shirt that was loose enough to hid the fact of me having breasts. But I halted on the black boots. I would not want to make much noise, now would I? So I carry the boots, slipping out the door once more. Walking down the stairs, I snag a tri-sided hat, tucking my long black hair up into it. I finally got to the door, and I opened it bit by bit, embracing the cool midnight's air. Stepping onto the cold stone, a shiver went up my back.

I put on the boots, walking out into the night. An energetic feeling pumped throughout my body as I smelt the salty air that I was approaching. But what I thought would be a trading ship, hold pirates. I approach one, who looked like the captain and asked,

"Excuse me, but is this your ship?" I asked in a more manly voice. The man looked at me oddly, swaying a bit.

"Yes and why would it matter to a rich man like you?" He slurred. He was either drunk, or just...an alcoholic.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get a job as one of your crew members." I scoffed. The captain rubbed his chin, a look of though spread across his face.

"Well, cane you hold a sword?" He asked.

"Like any other man."

"Right, but can you fight?" He smiled, handing me a sword. I gulped. I have had secret swordsmanship lessons from a local blacksmith's son in the past, but this was different.

"Yes. I can..." I said more confidentially. I took the sword and got in a stance. He scoffed and turned, pointing his sword towards me. We embraced in a duel when I swung for his left and he swung towards my right. We swung at each other constantly, stopping each other from stabbing the other.

"Good, your good..." He huffed. "But not good enough." He quickly swung at my arm, slashing my shirt and making my arm ooze with blood. I dropped the sword and clench my arm.

"Damn you..." I cursed.

"Welcome aboard." He laughed. I snarled and wrapped a bandage around my arm that was handed to me by a pirate who stood next to me.

"May I ask of your name, Captain?" I ask, snarling.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said proudly, putting his sword away. The name took my breathe away. This was indeed Jack, my former childhood love.

End of Chapter One


	2. His True Love?

"J-Jack Sparrow?" I echoed.

"_Captain _Jack sparrow." He corrected me with a smile upon his face. The man that had been standing beside him came forward. He was quite tall, handsome, and was too clean to be a pirate.

"I'm Will Turner. And you are?" He asked in a warm tone. My legs went weak, but I kept my ground.

_God damned it all! I should have thought of a name before I even started this crazy journey... _ I cursed myself. I stood there in complete silence, thinking of a name.

"Um...my name?" I asked to stall time.

"Yes, your name." He repeated.

"It's...it's Marion Winding. Son of Jon Winding." I said confidentially. At that point, Jack had turned to me in confusion.

"But I thought Jon only had two daughters." He said curiously.

_Damn it all! He's figured it out!! Come on, make up an excuse to get yourself outa this one.. _I yelled at myself once more. I was feeling a faint turning in my stomach like someone was putting pressure on it. But in some way it was, because they were staring at me with such anger and confusion, it made me want to run away.

"Well, what you didn't know is that he had an affair with his late wife and had me out on the seas, and I had come to see my half-sister, but it seems she's..." I stopped, seeing the look upon Jack's face. I was a look of pride and happiness.

"Is she still alive?" He asked in somewhat of a whisper. He came closer, his nasty breathe sneaking past my nose, making me wince.

"It seems not." I said with a low voice. His reaction was not as I expected. He cleared his throat and looked out on the sea.

"Right...all right get on the ship. All of you!" He yelled to the crew. He trudged off, looking only at the ground he walked on. I frowned, seeing a great man of power being demolished by his emotions. He _had _remembered me...

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Will, looking as though I had no clue of what was wrong. Will took a deep breathe, letting it out after a long, cold silence.

"That was his love. His first true love." He stopped, letting me on the ship first. "He's told me about her plenty times. He says she was radiant. She was more beautiful than all the treasure he's ever seen..." His voice trailed on. I could not believe what I was hearing. He loved me. I was this...true love? I had a dazed look upon my face as I looked out on the sea and smiled.

"But," Will's voice cut me off. "She was betrothed to the governor's son. And he left her in agony, becoming a pirate. The pirate you see today I guess." He shrugged.

_So that's why he left me...he was jealous! _I chuckled. Will looked at me in confusion.

"What? What is so funny that it made you laugh?" He asked. I grabbed my sides, smiling up at the sky.

"Let's just say that his love is most truly alive." I laughed.

"She what?" Will asked with much surprise upon his face. "You lied to Jack?"

"Yes, in a way I did." I smiled.

"Well...let me just say...god job."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Why?

"Now tell me...what did you lie to Jack about? Is she still alive? His true love that is." He whispered, leaning on the deck.

"Shouldn't we be helping put the sails up?" I asked, getting off the subject.

"Marion," He smiled. "Tell me what you lied about." He was as giddy as a teenage girl, gossiping about the boy next door.

"Alright." I chuckled. "Well...she is alive, but very unhappy. You see the man she was betrothed to..."

"The Governor's son." Will interrupted, who was just a little too excited. I chuckled and leaned against the side of the boat. Its rough texture splintered across my smooth skin.

"Yes, the Governor's son." I smiled. "She had been married to him for ten years now...and he wanted her to bare his children."

"Really?"

"Yes. He tried to rape her...but then he broke down and apologized. She got angered for all the questions he asked, so she ran away. But I sort of aided her...for she is my sister." I shrugged, my white shirt flopping past my hands. A strand of hair fell out of my hat, but I quickly put it back.

"How'd you aid her?"

"Look, I can not tell anymore of my secrets. For we had a promise not to tell." I winked, barely seeing him in the almost black light. "By the way, are there any lanterns around here? It is getting quite dark." I sighed.

"Uh...yes." He reached for something behind me, making me quite uncomfortable. He pulled out a lantern and lit it from another lantern. The light illuminated the night, giving us the ability to see. He smirked, setting the lantern on the deck. "So, how long have you wanted to become a pirate?" He questioned.

"Actually, I have been one for quite a while. However, I am rarely known out on the seas." I lied miserably. He nodded enthusiastically. I held into the deck, rarely used to standing up on a ship. For I was the one sitting delicately in the cabin with my husband, sipping the highest of wines and teas.

"So, have you ever been to Tortuga?" He asked, looking around at the crew.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Good." He sighed. At that time, I was greeted by a small wind that almost blew my hat off, exposing my lengthy black hair. Luckily, I caught it in time. "You really like that hat, huh?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. It was a parting gift from my father." I sighed heavily, sitting down on a barrel. "I am so sorry. I am frightfully tired." I blinked heavily as Will laughed.

"Ah, and you said you've been sailing. What, did you have a bedtime when you were sailing with your daddy?" He taunted. I scowled, looking him in the eye.

"Why do you insult a man of greater power than you?" I stood up, getting closer to his face. Will backed away in fright.

"Sorry, sorry. I was only..."

"Joking? You were only joking so you could taunt me and embarrass me on my first pirating journey along side the famous Captain Jack Sparrow?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! Alright? It didn't mean anything." Will cowardly backed away, running into Jack.

"Did I hear my name?" He asked, his grubby fingers picking up the lantern. My heart beat faster and my palms started to sweat.

"N-no sir." I swallowed hard, putting my hands at my side. He smiled and walked away. I sighed deeply, looking back at Will. "No, I'm sorry. I...I guess when I am tired, my nerves get the best of me...Mates?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Right..." Will shook my hand nervously. Then, a tall blond haired woman approached him, taking his arm. "Oh, this is Elisabeth. My wife." He smiled at her. She stuck out her hand.

"Hello, might I say that she is quite beautiful." I shook her hand politely. She giggled, taking her hand away. "I am Marion Winding; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine. Are you new to this crew?" Her smooth British accent asked.

"Ah, yes I am. Why do you ask?" At this point I am trying as hard as I can to at least sound like a man.

"Would you like to have a tour of the ship?" Elisabeth let go of Will's arm and came closer to me, making me _very_ uncomfortable.

"Uh..."

"I think that would be a wondrous idea." Will rolled his eyes in the dimly lit light.

"Sure, why not." I sighed, as Elisabeth smiled, taking my arm.

"Well, I'll take you that way, then this way, and then I'll take you into Jack's cabin!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"This'll be fun." I mumbled. _God, I hate prissy women like this...why does there need to be another woman aboard? WHY?_

End of Chapter Three

A new addition to the series:

**PREVEIW: **As Elisabeth is giving "Marion" a tour of the ship, she takes a wrong turn, taking her to where Jack is looking out into the sea, holding onto a locket. And the wind starts to get rowdy again, is Meray's cover blown?


	4. DON'T TELL JACK!

As Elizabeth dragged me by arm, she rambled on about her life as the governor's daughter. I could really care less, for I had just escaped from the same fate that she had. She took me to the bow, the deck, the crows nest (which was tiresome getting up there.), and then we took a short peek into Jack's cabin. And to my surprise, he was leaning groggily against a wall, a rum bottle in one hand and a strangely familiar locket in the other hand. He pulled the locket up to his heart and sighed, taking a swig of rum. The locket was golden and had a small design carved into the front. At that time, Elizabeth was dragging me out of the room hectically. She was smiling and yet had the look of surprise upon her face. By that time, I had realized where I had seen that locket.

"So, was that Cap'n Jack's love's locket?" I asked, no look of emotion on my face. He was as bad as me. I had stayed awake at nights, holding onto the dreams we shared. I gave him that locket for his sixteenth birthday, as a sign of my friendship...and maybe more.

"I don't know!" She giggled. "I have never seen that locket before. I think he stashed it away into the many layers her has on..." She rolled her eyes, and then looked at me straight in the face. Her smile began to fade and her eyebrows crunched together. "Who are you...?" She asked out of the blue, making me nervous.

"I-I- I'm M-Marion...Winding-g..?" I stuttered. She shook her head smiling, dragging me off once more.

"So, any girls in your life?" She giggled.

"Unfortunately yes. My late wife died about a year ago. Very devastating."

"Oh, how sad! I'm sorry on you're behalf." She took me and sat me down on a barrel, taking a seat next to me.

"It's not really anything. She died form illness." By this time, I enjoyed making up lies.

"Oh..." She bowed her head. A cold breeze quickly swept over me as I held onto my hat for dear life. I sighed heavily; making sure none of my hair was out of place. The wind blew more harshly this time, not giving up. Then, out of sure surprise, my hat flew off, exposing my hair. I panicked, watching the look on everyone's face turn. My body felt like burning in the depths of Hell at this moment of time. From Will Turner and Elizabeth, to the mute Cotton. Everyone was shocked. I quickly grabbed my hat, putting in on as if nothing had happened. Luckily, Jack was not there.

"A woman. BRAWK. A woman." Cotton's parrot screeched. At that time, everyone ran at me, except Elizabeth. She stood in front of me, protecting me.

"Move out of the way! She's a bloody impersonator! A ruddy woman!" A tall black male yelled from in the back.

"And what am I?!" Elizabeth yelled.

"She's got a point..." Will stated. Everyone shrugged and walked off as if nothing happened.

"DON'T TELL JACK!" I yelled to the crew.

"Right...right..." They all muttered in unison.

"Don't tell me what?" Jack asked, suddenly next to me.

"Nothing...I only meant the monkey." I nodded confidentially.

"Oh." Jack smiled, shrugging.

END

**PREVIEW: **Jack wants to get to know "Marion" more...or does he just want to know more about how Meray is really doing? Hmmm...It's getting thick and the crew is off to sleep. But can Meray hold through the night?


	5. Confessions on Deck

5. Confessions on Deck

_Author's note_: Sorry if this one's a little unstable. I'm currently watching X-Men III the Last Stand, so it might not be the best chapter in the story.

_Disclaimer_: As a harmless fan, I do not own any names, the ideas, or the plot of Pirates of the Caribbean.

I slept recklessly that night. Not really sleeping at all, in truth. I actually sat on the deck, watching the waves hit the side of the boat forcefully. A light feeling came across me as my mind drifted off to another place that was oh so familiar. I stood at the wheel of a mighty wood ship, calling out the orders to the crew. But this fantasy soon came into thought as I opened my eyes, looking up at the moon. Sighing heavily, I stretched my tired limbs carefully. A sudden chill came across my back as a shadow appeared beside me. Looking over, I saw a shaggy buccaneer I knew as Captain Jack.

"Care I if I join?" He slurred carelessly. I nodded solemnly, moving my legs, giving him space to sit. He flopped down in a sloppy manner, setting the lantern to the side of him. There was a long period of silence until he finally spoke. "Sorry to ask, but...how was your sister when...you saw her?" His voice was small and shy, as if he wanted me to spill out my guts.

"No, I'm afraid that when I was to first meet her...she was already deceased." I lied ever so bluntly. "Sorry mate." I had added some slang, not to make me suspicious. I picked up a few terms here or there, knowing that it would come in handy.

"Ah..." His eyebrows scrunched, his mustache hiding his frown. "Well, your sister was awful pretty..." He started, looking up at the stars. "She was adventurous...funny, smart, and most of all...could smuggle run to me." An obvious smile plastered across his face. I laughed slightly, remembering the times I worked at the inn and would sneak some rum to Jack. Right about now, I wanted to spring up and yell out that I was indeed Meray. But I knew that wouldn't end quite as I would want it to.

"Well, we had written several letters to each other. She mentioned a couple times that she missed this one man ever so much. His name _did_ start with a J..." I smirked. Jack face brightened, obviously believing the lie I was constantly making up.

"If only I hadn't hesitated to tell her what she meant to me." He breathed heavily, biting on his lower lip. "You know, she was betrothed to this bastard called Arnold, who only wanted her to bare his children." He huffed.

"I know this, she had told me plenty times on how she wanted to leave and get on a ship and sail away, just to become a buccaneer." I nodded.

"Oh, really now?" He laughed.

"Yes, but she was ever so devastated on her wedding day. I don't know why, but she said something about someone not attending."

"I know why." He sighed. "It was me that didn't come. I sailed away on that day, knowing that my life would be lonely without her as my wife." He was tempting me to kiss him at this very moment. Making me feel as though I love him again.

"And about a week later, her adoptive mother and sister were killed in a pirate raid." I blinked heavily, hoping that Jack would realize that pirates killed his mother.

"they killed...her...adoptive mother..." He echoed me. "They killed my mom?" He sank low, not making eye contact. "What happened to her next? Anything else more horrible than that?"

"She lived with Arnold for more than ten years, and he even tried to rape her."

"Are you kidding?"

"Unfortunately not." I sighed, watching the sky slowly turn a light red as the once set sun arose from the misty trees. We were silent for a while, only exchanging glances.

"Well, I have to get the crew started..." He finally said, standing up gradually. I nodded, rubbing my dry eyes calmly.

END

**Preview:** When a boat comes to a fight with another ship, Meray's cover will almost be blown. Someone _will_ die...but...who?


End file.
